


Moments

by carmenta



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-02
Updated: 2004-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenta/pseuds/carmenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Treize makes a few things clear to Relena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments

"Long time no see, Miss Relena." Treize attempted a pleasant tone of voice, ignoring the frown on the yong woman's image on his screen. She obviously was not pleased with his call. Which did not concern him in the least, since he felt decidedly annoyed with her too.  
"Treize Khushrenada," Relena acknowledged. 2I hope that this call will not take long. I have a meeting with my privy council in some minutes. As I am sure you know," she added, the frown deepening.

Treize did not take the bait, knowing that she was referring to the fact that he tended to be better informed about her affairs than Relena would have liked. But since both Zechs and Noin knew of his activities and neither of them objected, Treize considered himself to be within his rights as someone with a large stake on whatever Relena did. He had to make certain that she did not ruin his past work, after all. And the fact that his interest in her schedule had enabled him to prevent two assassination attempts and a number of political attacks on her justified his activities further in his eyes. She benefited from them, after all.

"I have no intention to cause a mess in your schedule, Miss Relena," Treize said more coolly. "It concerns your brother and that never seems to take more than a minute of your time."

"Zechs? What is the reason for this?"

"The little talk you had with Milliard yesterday evening."

"I do not believe that this concerns you. We spoke only fo family issues."

"As your brother's partner it does concern me."

"That is for Zechs and me to decide."

"Since Milliard has confided in me about this, the decision has been made already," Treize said, putting some more steel into his voice. He was determined to win this battle, for Zechs' sake. Relena had an uncanny ability to hit all her brother's vulnerable spots with a frightening accuracy. Treize suspected that she did not do it deliberately, but that it simply was lack of sensitivity. Still, it did not change the fact that she hurt Zechs. And Treize was not going to let her do that any longer, no matter what it took.

"Zechs will come to his senses about this. Just like he has realized that being a soldier is wrong."

"He is a Preventer, Miss Relena. A different word for a position that equals that of a Specials officer or a White Fang commander. All that has changed is the uniform he wears. He still fights, whether you like it or not."

And whether Treize liked it or not.

"In that case I do not see why we are discussing this, if whatever I say will not change Zechs' mind."

Treize thought of last night, of the long hours it had taken Zechs to stop feeling guilty about not living according to his father's beliefs.

"We are discussing this because your inconsideration is harming your brother," he said coldly. "This may not concern you, but I will not stand by and let you continue this. You will not dictate Milliard's life."

Relena glared at him.

"You are in no position to make such demands."

Treize folded his hands. "Quite the contrary, Miss Relena," he said softy. "You do not want to find out what I can still do."

For a moment Relena stared at him, then she cut the connection.

Treize sighed, leaning back in his chair. He was tempted to call again to make certain that she understood how serious he was about this, but decided against it. Relena was no fool, and he was confident that she remembered their last direct encounter, when she had lost against him rather thoroughly.

"You did not have to do that," Zechs said behind him.

Treize turned around, cautiously studying his lover's face. "How much did you hear?"

Zechs stepped closer. "Enough," he said quietly. "I don't want you to do anything that puts you at risk."

Treize was a little surprised at this; he had expected that Zechs would be most concerned about him fighting with Relena, not his safety.

"I will not watch as she keeps hurting you," he said.

Zechs looked at him. "You cannot protect me from everything, Treize," he said quietly, but without the reproach Treize had half feared to hear.

"I can try," he said, allowing himself a small smile as he rose from his seat and approached his lover.

There was a flash of exasperation in Zechs' eyes, but he returned the smile.

"And I am grateful for that."


End file.
